thelooneytunesshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eligible Bachelors
Eligible Bachelors 'is the 10th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Bugs agrees to go to a bachelor auction for charity, which will be held by Porky. Daffy agrees as well, and they later go to the auction. After one bachelor is auctioned off, Bugs is up next, and a feud is started between two women until Lola bids $100,000 and wins Bugs, much to his surprise. Daffy is then put up for auction, and after Porky describes him, Granny bids a mere twenty-five cents when no one else bids, much to his chagrin. Later, Daffy arrives at Granny's house, and she plans on spending their date cleaning the attic while Sylvester chases Tweety. Meanwhile, Lola arrives at Bugs' house with a bullhorn, and she insists that they go to Paris. Bugs rejects, but Lola states that, as the bidder, she gets to decide what they get to do for up to but not exceeding twenty hours, forcing Bugs to submit to her plans. On the plane, Bugs notes that the flight is ten hours to go to Paris and ten more to go back, which would use up twenty of their hours together. Annoyed by Lola's constant chatting, Bugs puts a magazine on his face as the plane takes off. Daffy and Granny go up to Granny's attic, which is full of various items, such as lamps and vases. Granny instructs to discard anything broken and to organize and clean anything else while she leaves to get tea. As Daffy cleans, he sweats while Granny arrives with the tea, which is hot. An enraged Daffy notes that it is sweltering in the attic and that tea can be iced, only for Granny to point out that ice hurts her teeth. Granny then finds a picture of her younger self, then proceeds to tell a story about being a spy in World War II. When she tells of spying and getting caught by the Germans, Daffy is curious to know what happened later, so she continues her story. Meanwhile, Bugs and Lola arrive in Paris, where Lola becomes excited to see the Louvre, only to be disappointed when she discovers it is a museum, rather than a mall. She then drags Bugs away, thinking they should explore more of Paris. At Granny's house, Granny continues her story and tells about fleeing from the Germans and finding her carrier pigeon, who is Tweety. Daffy, however, interrupts by asking if she died, and Granny goes downstairs to take her nap. Meanwhile, Bugs and Lola visit the Eiffel Tower, which Lola mistakes for Stonehenge. Bugs corrects her, only for her to refuse to listen, and when Lola's watch beeps, she panics because they have not fallen in love yet. Back at Granny's house, Daffy wakes her up, then asks her to continue her story, which she does. She tells of a German who was trying to steal the Eiffel Tower while she was hanging on to it. She fell off, but Tweety saved her, then they charge for the thief trying to steal the Eiffel Tower. Bugs and Lola visit Versailles, which Lola mistakes for the White House. Bugs tells her to stop talking, and they continue sightseeing while holding hands. In the process, they have their pictures painted and kiss, only for Lola to ruin the moment by speaking, to which Bugs responds by dropping her. Meanwhile, Granny resumes her story by telling about when she was almost killed by the Germans. However, she managed to avoid their attacks, then went on to attack the thief trying to steal the Eiffel Tower. Afterward, she commended Tweety and returned the Eiffel Tower while Daffy continues questioning if she died, and to this, Granny claims Daffy is not bright before returning to the story, which involved the thief being imprisoned and being rewarded. Daffy inquires what it was, so Granny points out that her reward was the original Eiffel Tower and that the one in Paris is a fake. Granny notes that it is nice to have someone to talk to, and Daffy points out that the date was fun before returning home. Back home, Daffy posts on the fridge a picture of him and Granny in front of the Eiffel Tower at Granny's house. Bugs returns as well and posts a picture of him and Lola in front of the Eiffel tower in Paris, and he is confused when he sees Daffy and Granny's photo alongside his and Lola's photo. Meanwhile, Sylvester asks Tweety if he really was in World War II and gets an affirmative. He then asks Tweety his age, but when Tweety refuses to disclose it, Sylvester asks what his gender is. Tweety whispers it into Sylvester's ear, much to his surprise. Cast Quotes *'Bugs: "Literacy" is the ability to read and write. Daffy: Ohhh! Then, count me in! "O-N" In! *'Lola': A hundred thousand dollars! (everyone gasps) Lola: Bun-Bun! I'm back! Bugs: Lola? Porky: Sold! Lola: I'm back in your life! At least for one day, but you can't say no because it's for a good cause; Littering! *'Granny': Oh, my bachelor. Daffy: Knock off the pleasantries, grandma. Let's get this date over with. So what's the plan? Dinner, movie, moonlight stroll on the beach? Granny: I thought we'd clean out my attic. Daffy: Clean your attic?! What's romantic about that? Granny: I'm a ninety-year-old woman, get your mind out of the gutter! *(The scene switches to Bugs' house and knocking is heard) Bugs: Coming! (knocking continues) Bugs: I said I'm coming! (door bell rings, knocking continues, and a mega phone starts blaring) Bugs: Oh, brother. (Bugs opens the door to find Lola) Lola: Oh! You're home! Bugs: Yes, Lola. I'm home. Lola: But not for long, because you're going to Paris, France! Bugs: What? Lola: For our date! We're going to Paris, you know, the city of love! Bugs: No, no, no, no, no. That's not a date. A date is dinner at a restaurant. Lola: So, we'll have dinner at a restaurant in Paris! *(Bugs and Lola are on the plane) Lola: Ugh, I'm so bored. I've read all of my magazines, I've answered the crossword. (Bugs looks at Lola's crossword puzzle to find out she only got one word right) Lola: I ate all of my peanuts, I ate all of your peanuts. (chuckles) I peed four times. Oh, I feel like I've been on this plane forever. Pilot: Flight Attendants, please prepare the cabin for takeoff! *'Lola': (to Bugs) That's what I love about you! That and your smile. (Bugs scowls) Lola: And your frown. (Bugs stops frowning) Lola: And that in between smile and frown face! *'Daffy': (to Granny) Did they kill you?! They killed you, didn't they?! (Granny glares at Daffy) Daffy: What? It's a legitimate question! *'Lola': Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! It's the Louvre! I love the Louvre, oh, I am a Louvre lover! You can't help but fall in love when you're at the Louvre, surrounded by so many beautiful things! Beautiful, expensive things. The Louvre is the most incredible place in the world! (the scene shifts inside the Louvre) Lola: The Louvre is an art museum? I thought it was a mall... Oh well, when in Rome. *(Bugs and Lola stand before the Eiffel Tower) Lola: Stonehenge... one of the oldest structures in the world. Bugs: Lola. Lola: Was it the Druids who built it, or aliens? The world will never know. Bugs: It's the Eiffel Tower... Lola: The world... will never... know. *(Bugs and Lola find the Versailles) Lola: Wow... the White House. Bugs: Lola. Lola: I thought it would be more white, and a little more house looking. *''(After Bugs and Lola kiss)'' Lola: Yeah know the whole thing would be a lot better with talking. (Bugs releases his embrace causing Lola to fall on the floor) Hoo.... *'Sylvester': (to Tweety) Well, can you at least tell me if you're a boy or a girl? (Tweety whispers in Sylvester's ear) Sylvester: Huh, I was wrong. Trivia *Phyllis, from Members Only, appears at the Bachelor Bidding. *This is the second episode that the setting is out of America, since Devil Dog. *Granny is revealed to have been a WAAC spy in World War II in this episode. *Granny is revealed to be ninety years old in this episode. In real life, Granny's voice actress is in her nineties. *This is the fourth episode and third episode in a row not to feature a Merrie Melody. *Granny's World War II flashbacks may be a homage or reference to the Looney Tunes World War II propaganda cartoons (which mostly featured Daffy Duck or Bugs Bunny as the protagonist of each propaganda short such as Plane Daffy, Draftee Daffy, Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips, Herr Meets Hare, Scrap Happy Daffy or Daffy the Commando). *Granny's physical appearance during her flashback almost mirrors how Disney's version of Cinderella appeared before she became a princess. Curiously enough, June Foray lent her voice to that film. *At the end of Members Only, Lola left Bugs at the altar for Pepe Le Pew, but it's possible they broke up some time later since Lola is still attracted to Bugs. Lola also referenced her previous breakup with Bugs at the bachelor auction. *This episode also reveals how Granny met Tweety when she attempted to send a package by Tweety himself. They quickly shared a bond when Tweety rescued Granny from falling to her death. *Bugs referenced the time Daffy went to jail for littering in The Jailbird and Jailbunny, which was the second time someone mentioned Daffy going to jail. *The Wilhelm scream was heard when a German soldier was knocked off the blimp. *Sylvester finds out Tweety's gender in this episode. *This is the third time Bugs and Lola had a date and also the first time they kissed. *This is the first time Bugs enjoys a date with Lola than the one they had on Members Only. *Tweety is revealed to be over sixty years old. The character debuted in 1942, which does indeed make him close to seventy. *This episode was rated TV-PG-V a week after its release. Goofs *World War II Granny has five fingers on each hand, while the present Granny has four. Category:Episodes